Judd Birch
|species = Human |skin_color = |eyes = |hair = |clothing = |occupation = Student at Bridgeton High School (presumably) |friends = Unknown|love_interest = Judd's Girlfriend (girlfriend) |enimies = Battalion of Raccoons (presumably)|row2 = Jon Daly|row1 = Ejaculation |first_appearance = Ejaculation |voice_actor = Jon Daley |family = Elliot Birch (father) Diane Birch (mother) Leah Birch (sister) Nick Birch (brother) }} Judd Birch is a supporting character in Big Mouth. He is the oldest son of Diane and Elliot Birch and the older brother of Leah and Nick Birch. Biography Childhood In "The Planned Parenthood Show", a flashback showed Judd when he was just a toddler. Judd proved to be a troubled child, from the very start, as he was seen lighting his sister's ponytail on fire. Current Life Judd is a horribly behaved delinquent, who disobeys his parents, breaks the rules at school, and even gets into trouble with the police. Judd is known for his crimes of pyromania, theft, vandalism, alcoholism, drug abuse, and throwing wild parties, while his parents are away. In "The Head Push", Judd and Leah throw a huge high school party, while Elliot and Diane go out on a double date with Marty and Barbara. Judd spied on Nick the entire party. In "How To Have An Orgasm", Judd becomes the love interest of Jessi after he hopped a liquor store, but in "Rankings", he rejects her, due to her being far too young for him. Appearance Judd is a tall and lean young man with green eyes and dyed black hair (naturally brown), which is shaved along the sides and back with blue-dyed edges. Judd's most common seen outfit consists of a dark grey t-shirt, black pants with the legs rolled up some, a pair of white high-top Converse, and a single red bracelet he wears on his right wrist. Personality Judd is known for having a dark outlook on life. He matches the emo stereotype. He does not like to spend time or socialize with anyone; he prefers to do whatever he does alone. He is pretty negative and does not like to specify much about himself. Judd is a self-described "agent of chaos", as mentioned in "Obsessed". He desires destruction and wants madness and disarray to plague the world for really no reason at all. Relationships Family *'Nick Birch' - Judd is always torturing, abusing, and insulting Nick, making every day of his life a living nightmare. Judd will do things like beat Nick up, call him names like "Retard", "Faggot", and "Retarded Faggot", and hire Raccoons to kill him. Whenever Nick is in a time of desperation or things are going terrible for him in his life, Judd will laugh at him, really kicking him while he's down. Despite horribly tormenting Nick in such cruel and heinous ways, he has admitted that he does not "hate" him the way he hates others, in "The Head Push", because as he says "He's his brother." Deep down, Judd actually cares for his brother and loves him dearly. He just doesn't show it every day, at the risk that he may come across as a pussy. While it's true that Judd laughs at Nick, when things are going wrong for him, he also sympathizes with him from time to time. In the aforementioned episode, Judd felt bad for Nick, when he blew his chances with losing his virginity to Tallulah Levine and said "I just want to watch the world burn and for my little brother to get his dinger wet." *'Leah Birch' - Although not to to the same extent as Nick, Judd occasionally bullies and abuses Leah. In "The Planned Parenthood Show", a flashback showed a young Judd lighting Leah's hair on fire. Because Leah is part of his family, it's safe to say that he actually does care for her the way he does for Nick. In "The Head Push", after Leah was sexually assaulted by Daniel, Judd slashed the latter's tires. However, this was not with the intent of avenging his sister, as he did this to every car in the parking lot. Despite this, Leah still considered Judd's actions to be "sweet" and thanked him for it. Episode Appearances *Ejaculation *Am I Gay? *The Head Push *I Survived Jessi's Bat Mitzvah *Am I Normal? (Non-Speaking Cameo) *What Is It About Boobs? *The Planned Parenthood Show *Drug Buddies *The Department of Puberty (Cameo) *My Furry Valentine *Girls Are Angry Too *Cellsea *Obsessed *How To Have An Orgasm *Rankings Trivia *Elliot retold the story of a time Judd ran away from home and came back in "What Is It About Boobs?" and Judd begged the question of whether or not he's the original Judd. *In "Cellsea", Judd was shown to use burner phones. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Kids and Teens Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Caucasians Category:Birch Family Category:Love Interests Category:Humans